There have been proposed various types of batteries each including an electrode body having: a power generating part made by laminating a first electrode-forming portion having a first electrode mixture layer of a first electrode sheet and a second electrode sheet by interposing a separator therebetween and winding such a laminated body about an axis line into a cylindrical form; and a first metal winding part (a portion formed with no electrode mixture layer) constituted of only a first metal portion made of a first metal foil in a wound form, the first metal winding part being adjacent to the power generating part (for example, see Patent Literature 1). A cylindrical battery disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is provided with a current collecting terminal (a first current collecting terminal member) for collecting electric charge of a first electrode sheet, the current collecting terminal including a portion (a first terminal welding part) being located on the radial inside of the portion with no electrode mixture layer (the first metal winding part) and welded to the first metal winding part.